


una mattina perfetta

by kirara52



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 08:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18362507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirara52/pseuds/kirara52
Summary: Lo shadowhunter si girò per guardare il compagno dormire e sorrise, era troppo carino, tutto pulito e struccato sembrava così innocente e indifeso, che gli venne voglia di abbracciarlo.I muscoli del viso di Magnus, erano tirati in un sorriso e Alec si chiese cosa stesse sognando, ma sorrise anche lui avvicinandosi al suo viso per dargli un bacio sulla fronte, facendo si che le ciglia gli solleticassero il volto.





	una mattina perfetta

**Author's Note:**

> è molto vecchia e la caricai ai tempi su efp.  
> spero vi piaccia comunque buona lettura!

Come al solito, Alec, si era svegliato molto prima di Magnus, anche se nessuno lo avrebbe mai sospettato, era un vero dormiglione.

Lo shadowhunter si girò per guardare il compagno dormire e sorrise, era troppo carino, tutto pulito e struccato sembrava così innocente e indifeso, che gli venne voglia di abbracciarlo.  
I muscoli del viso di Magnus, erano tirati in un sorriso e Alec si chiese cosa stesse sognando, ma sorrise anche lui avvicinandosi al suo viso per dargli un bacio sulla fronte, facendo si che le ciglia gli solleticassero il volto.  
 -Buongiorno, A…am…, buongiorno- disse Alec un po’ imbarazzato,ci aveva provato. Anche se Magnus lo faceva sempre con lui, lui non ci riusciva. In fondo, era solo ieri che Alec si era trasferito e non si era ancora abituato a quel tipo di vita, per niente.  
Lasciò il corpo ambrato del fidanzato, pensando di andare a preparare la colazione per entrambi, in modo da riparare a quella figuraccia fatta, si sentiva in imbarazzo, per molto che Magnus ovviamente non si fosse accorto di nulla.  
La luce penetrava dalle tende semichiuse, era una bella giornata di sole.  
Camminò per la stanza da letto: le decorazioni stravaganti; il profumo d’incenso che aleggiava nell’aria; la polvere che galleggiava rifletteva la luce del sole che filtrava dagli spiragli tra le tende; tutto era silenzioso e tranquillo.  
Uscì cercando di non far rumore, i tappeti esotici attutivano i suoi passi, poi prese a scendere le scale che cigolarono leggermente.

Arrivato in cucina, mise sul fuoco la moka con il caffè, anche se Magnus avrebbe potuto farlo apparire con uno schiocco di dita, lui preferiva il modo tradizionale.

Mentre la moka andava si diresse verso le finestre per scostare le tende e far entrare la luce del sole.  
Chairman Meow stava sonnecchiando proprio lì davanti, Alec si abbassò per dargli una grattatina dietro alle orecchie, svegliando nel gatto profonde e soddisfatte fusa, poi contento andò su per le scale nella stanza del padrone.  
Alec, infine aprì la portafinestra del balcone per uscire e prendere una boccata d’aria.  
Andare fuori fu come un dolce schiaffo; dall’assoluto silenzio che regnava in casa interrotto dal rumore del bollore dell’acqua e qualche brontolio sommesso proveniente dal compagno di sopra; fuori dal balcone era tutt’un'altra cosa, il rumore caotico della mattina a Brooklyn lo travolse e lo fece sentire più vivo e sveglio.  
Subito però rientrò in casa, ricordandosi che si trovava in boxer, e che forse non era il caso di farsi ammirare da tutta Brooklyn e per molto che Magnus affermasse sempre che tutti avrebbero dovuto apprezzare la sua bellezza, lui non ne era tanto certo.  
Sperando che nessuno l’avesse notato, richiuse la porta e andò a controllare il caffè.

Quella mattina era perfetta, proprio quelle che piacevano a lui, silenziose tranquille e normali mattinate.  
Sentì il rumore di Magnus che si alzava e andava in bagno, oltre ad un miagolio infastidito; proprio nel momento in cui la moka aveva finito.  
Versò il caffè in due tazze che poi sistemò sul tavolo e aspettò che Magnus avesse finito sedendosi al tavolo.  
Poi in fine, vide Magnus scendere le scale… era bellissimo:  
La luce faceva brillare la pelle color ambra, quella pelle liscia perfetta e i suoi occhi assonnati erano gialli, felini, quegli occhi che Alec adorava, quasi gli dispiaceva quando Magnus era costretto a coprirli col glamour. I capelli scuri ricadevano sul suo viso, e Alec notò l’ombra di una barbetta incolta, in fine si accorse dei muscoli delle cosce che si tendevano ogni volta che Magnus scendeva un gradino, lo incantarono e la sua pelle era in perfetto contrasto con i boxer grigi che indossava.  
-Ti piaccio?- Chiese Magnus scherzando divertito.  
-Moltissimo.- Rispose Alec sovrappensiero. Per poi sbattere gli occhi tornando alla realtà, subito arrossì accorgendosi di aver dato voce ai suoi pensieri.  
Magnus sembrò piacevolmente stupito e rise leggermente.  
-Grazie fiorellino,- disse avvicinandosi finalmente ad Alec e scoccandogli un bacio sulla fronte.  
-buongiorno-  
-b…buongiorno- Rispose Alec ancora rosso.  
 -bhè, vogliamo mangiare?- Magnus lo invitò, sorridendo.

Si misero a fare colazione in silenzio, Chairman Meow era tornato giù e stava mangiando dalla sua ciotola.  
 Alec guardava Magnus con la coda dell’occhio, non poteva smettere, era così bello che non riusciva a fare altro.  
Notava la mandibola che si muoveva sotto la sua carne, mentre masticava un biscotto, i suoi occhi gialli che guardavano la tazza del caffè; un ciuffo di capelli si muoveva molto leggermente a causa di uno spiffero d’aria.  
La sua spina dorsale si notava appena sotto la pelle, era ingobbito un poco sul tavolo, creando una curva che ad Alec parve meravigliosa, notò le sue belle cosce e le sue braccia forti, non aveva mai avuto occasione di osservare Magnus così dettagliatamente.  
-Grazie per aver preparato la colazione Alexander, sei stato veramente gentile-, Disse Magnus sorridente.-  
-Ah certo, prego, di nulla - Balbettò nervosamente.  
Magnus sorrise con leggerezza, -ti va oggi di andare in un bel posto?-  
-dove?- chiese Alec stupito.  
-Vedrai biscottino.- Magnus rise leggermente e Alec potè quindi ammirare la sua pelle che si ritraeva intorno alla bocca creando dei solchi,mentre i suoi occhi gialli venivano coperti parzialmente dalle palpebre socchiuse.  
-oh..ehm va bene.- Balbettò lui troppo intento a guardarlo.  
Parve che lo stregone se ne fosse accorto, perché subito adottò uno sguardo confuso, facendo che le sopracciglia si aggrottassero e si alzassero verso l’alto.  
-sono i miei occhi? Scusa.- Magnus li incantò e tornarono ad essere scuri, velati da una certa tristezza.  
Alec scattò in piedi: -NO!no..io, no, mi piacciono tantissimo,li adoro.-  
Magnus sorrise, cogliendo l’imbarazzo del compagno e mentre tornavano ad essere gialli, Alec notò una cosa strana sul viso dello stregone, qualcosa che non aveva mai visto su di lui, era come se le guancie si tingessero di una sorta di rosato.  
-Ah! Sei arrossito!- Alec era sinceramente stupito, mai lo aveva visto arrossire, non pensava ne fosse capace.  
-Perché sei stato molto carino, pasticcino.- rispose lui sorridendo, quindi si alzò per scoccare un tenero bacio sulle labbra di Alec per poi sorridere.

La sagoma di Magnus era brillante in controluce e gli dava una sorta di aura magica e divina. Abbassò quindi lo sguardo per guardare le sue mani e prendergliele, morbide rispetto delle sue che erano callose e piene di cicatrici. La pelle dorata di lui in netto contrasto con la sua porcellana.  
Senza pensarci troppo,  alzò la mano destra e la baciò teneramente, adorava baciare la pelle dell’amante.  
-Ti amo-  
-Ti amo anch’io- rispose quindi Magnus esibendo un gran sorriso e lanciandosi tra le sue braccia, i capelli appuntiti del compagno facevano solletico sul collo di Alec che si stava stirando per avvolgere interamente lo stregone che era più alto di lui.

Una soffiata di vento spostò leggermente la tenda, che fece sì che un raggio di sole li raggiungesse, riscaldandoli, il suono di un clacson, il chip chip di qualche uccellino in lontananza. Si, quella mattina era perfetta.


End file.
